Un amor francés, un amor inglés o un amor infernal
by Sao801
Summary: Christopher ha muerto, dejando sólo a un desconsolado Gregory en la tierra. Ahora que está en el infierno, se siente sólo e interesado en cierto rubio inglés. Chrisgory, Dip, Chip. Mención del Style y del Bunny
1. Introducción

Fueron palabras simples, palabra rápidas y cortas, pero fueron palabras que lo golpearon como una pala contra la cara.

- I love you, Christopher.

Eso ocurrió cuando tenían sólo 7 años. Eran sólo unos niños, no inocentes, pero eran niños. Ambos de países distintos, con habilidades distintas. Gregory Fields, un británico inteligente, político, amable, líder natural y una persona muy orgullosa. Mientras tanto, por el otro lado, estaba Christopher DeLorne, un francés odiado por Dios, sucio, tramposo, listo, odiado por su madre y un niño que fuma a su muy corta edad. Ambos, a la edad de 7 años, se unieron de formas distintas. De forma negociable, de forma mental y de forma romántica. Claro, Christopher aceptó el amor de su compañero, normalmente Gregory no fijaba su mirada en algo que no le interesase, y es bastante obvio que Christopher le interesaba mucho. A veces, por la noche, el francés se colaba en la habitación del rubio, ocasionándole un gran enojo. Se golpeaban, pero la cosa siempre terminaba en besos y en algo más.

Se querían mucho, se amaban de verdad, nada los separaba realmente. Pero claro, no todo puede durar para siempre. Era un amor joven, tenía que acabar pronto, pero no creían que acabaría tan pronto. Christopher murió en la guerra a la corta edad de los 9 años, dejando sólo al pobre Gregory.

* * *

**asdfakhdfhasfdsaf, Sao está aburridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Escuchando Gentleman/Pulcino Pio- así que empecé a escribir esto -w- se me perdió la historia original D: así que tuve que repetirla .w. y odio escribir de nuevo las cosas, por eso no quedan igual e3é como sea, esta es la introducción de un fic que tanto ha esperado Kenny-yowake-haku. iluvyaoi. Esto va dedicado a ti, guapa :3 el Chip estará más adelante uwu**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	2. Ese lindo inglés

El francés Christopher DeLorne caminaba por el infierno, aburrido de su eterna tortura. Estaba realmente aburrido, deseaba ver algo nuevo. Tener años muerto te hacía estar siempre en la misma rutina, era demasiado común. Conocía todo en el infierno, o al menos eso pensó él. Su vista se posó en unos pies con zapatos de charal. Su vista empezó a subir y vio unas medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas, luego encontró un short marrón y un sweater rojo. Vio una linda cara blanca, muy hermosa y una cabellera rubia. Tenía un aspecto muy hermoso, sin duda alguna. Esos lindos ojos azules le flecharon, así que decidió acercarse. Le saludó de forma cordial, en su típico idioma francés, sólo para que el chico le respondiese:

- ¡ODIO TODO LO FRANCÉS!

Y después de gritarle eso, se fue corriendo. El topo quedó atónito por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió. Ya estaba empezando a extrañar a Gregory, y él ahora sí que se lo recordaba en todos los sentidos. Rubio, ojos azules, británico y lo odia. Era perfecto.

* * *

**asdkasjdhasd, estos caps serán muy cortos e.e pero buenos :3 y será un poco largo el fic, esperen más~ ;3**

**LorettoAbi y SandyP: Pues aquí tienen más ;D**

**luis carlos: Suelo escribir mucho a lápiz y escribí esto y más en un cuaderno. Se me perdió.**


	3. Lo quiero ¿Me lo prestas?

Christopher nunca fue alguien que se quedaba así como así cuando quería algo. No descansaba hasta obtenerlo, así que empezó a buscar la forma de volverse a encontrar con el inglés. Trató de ver en donde vivía y con quién vivía. Quién lo torturaba y se aprovecha de él, le encantó lo que encontró. Damián Thorn era quien poseía a ese pobre británico. Nada podía ser mejor, ya que él es su compañero de tortura. De vez en cuando Satán le pedía a Christopher que torturara gente, él lo hacía con gusto y Damián lo ayudaba.

- Hey, Damián. - Dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo. - ¿El inglés es tuyo?

- ¿Pipi? Sí, es mío. ¿Para qué? - Preguntó con una mala mirada, pero con curiosidad.

- ¿Se llama Pipi?

- Se llama Phillip Pirrup. De pequeño me dijo que le decían Pip porque lo odiaban, pero ve al grano.

- Bien, te pido que me regales una noche de placer con él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me recuerda demasiado a Gregory...

* * *

**¿Por qué me tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics? e3e Estoy perdiendo mis ganas de escribir ._.  
**

**Luis carlos: Es el topo, es demasiado impredecible.**

**SandyP: Demasiado xD**


	4. Una manzanita para un inglés

- ¡Oye, Pipi! - Gritó Damián, entrando al cuarto.

- ¿Sí, Damián?

- Toma, cómetela toda. - Dijo el anticristo, entregándole una manzana al muchacho.

- ? No tengo hambre, gracias. - Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- No te la estoy ofreciendo, te estoy ordenando que te la comas. - Le dijo con ligero enojo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh, perdón... - Pip sólo tomó la manzana que Damián le estaba entregando.

- Volveré más tarde. Espero que te la hayas comido toda para entonces.

Antes de que Damián se marchara del cuarto le proporcionó un apasionado beso de lengua, Pip ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, Damián acostumbraba a besarlo de esa forma, pero siempre se derretía con ellos. Se separaron con un ligero hilillo de saliva y Damián sólo desapareció en medio del fuego. Pip miró su manzana y empezó a comersela.

* * *

**asdasdadasdasd, ¡Desde la clase de Técnología Gráfica! :B joer, que sólo suelo escribir aquí xD debería de estudiar más (?) bueno, nunca hacemos nada en esta clase... e.e Así que aprovecho de escribir :3 Hoy o mañana subiré cap del fic de Bolita~ Que lo tengo abandonao D: Como sea e3é**

**Luis carlos: Ya verás~ -w-**

**LorettoAbi: ¡Christopher es directo! ... ¡Porque es francés! XD Y pues... Ya verás que le dijo Damián, en unos cuantos caps después e.e**


End file.
